A cycle, and in particular a bicycle, is a human-powered wheeled vehicle that can be ridden for recreation, exercise, sport or transportation. Cycling occurs when a user pedals with their feet in order to move a chain, which rotates a rear wheel so as to drive the bicycle forward. The direction of the bike is controlled by the user's hands on handlebars, controlling the orientation of the front wheel and thereby allowing the user to steer the cycle with their hands and arms.
Cycling allows one to enjoy the outdoors while getting exercise. It also provides for a sustainable mode of transport. Cycling provides the potential for energy and resource conservation and health benefits as compared to motorized forms of transport.
The physiological benefits of cycling are well-known. Cycling can improve fitness and cardiovascular health, as well as strengthen the lungs. The repetitive motion of pedaling a bicycle, with the user alternately using her legs to rotate the pedals and thereby drive the wheels also has a substantial benefit to the rider's musculature in their legs and feet. However, while cycling may have significant benefits for a rider's leg strength and conditioning, it does little or nothing for the muscles in the rider's upper body beyond some ancillary benefits that are the result of merely sitting upright, steering, bracing their body, and balancing.
More recently, exercise regimes such as pilates and yoga have begun focusing on core postural muscle exercises to develop and strengthen the upper body. This newfound focus is a logical result of the growing interest in the development of core postural muscles. Core postural muscles are not only the abdominal muscles but also consist of a number different muscles running along the entire length of a person's torso that are used to stabilize a person's spine, pelvis and shoulders. These “core” muscles serve to form a stable and solid platform for a person's movements of their arms and legs. Strong core muscles have the additional benefits of allowing for controlled movements of the body, the transfer of energy, the shifting of body weight, and movement in every direction. Additionally, core muscles act to protect the back and distribute weight-bearing burden of the torso. Strong core muscles are furthermore essential to allowing a person to stand upright and to move on their feet. Core muscle stability confers to the body a stable foundation and allows the body to transfer energy from the core of the body out to the extremities. There are therefore numerous benefits to a person having a strong foundation of core muscles.
With the growing popularity in core postural muscle exercises, such as those focused on in pilates exercises, it would be beneficial to have a cycle that focused on and developed those core postural muscles. Core postural muscles help keep the body balanced and provide essential support for the spine. It is also desirable to develop those muscles for aesthetic purposes, giving the waist a slim and toned appearance.
While traditional bicycles are great for leg strength, they provide little in the way of conditioning or strengthening of core postural muscles in the torso. Stationary exercise machines are available that condition these core postural muscles, however these exercises do not provide a way to enjoy these exercises outdoors while being propelled on a human-powered wheeled vehicle. It is desirable to combine the transportability, the potential for energy and resource conservation, and the health benefits for the heart and lungs associated with the use of a conventional bicycle, with a means for strengthening the core muscles of the rider at the same time.